Little Things Callled One-Shots
by Celeste Crilay
Summary: This is just a collecton of random One-Shots from random things. Some will have characters from my own mind, while others will have characters from Avengers (or Thor) or other things!
1. Love In Lies- ThorXLoki

Loki strolled through the golden halls o the palace he had grown up believing would one day be his or his brother's. Reality, tough, had crashed down on him. Asgard was not his birthplace; this palace was not his birthright. Tho was not his brother. Loki had been lied to his entire life; Thor had as well.

Thor still did not know he was truely the only heir, though. He wouldn't for a long while, either. Thor couldn't know about it, couldn't know of the pain loki hd gone through, and still was going through. At least, that had been what Odin had told Loki.

Loki let out a deep sigh amd pushed oen Thor's bedchamber door without knocking. A loud voice bellowed at Loki as he entered.

"Brother!" Thor grinned as the man he though was his blood-brother entered his room.

Loki winced at Thor's loudness.

"Hello, Thor," he sighed, gripping the bridge of his nose with two fingers.

Thor slightly frowned at the use of his name.

"Brother, why did you use my name? Are you not my brother?" he questioned.

Loki glanced at Thor with a small amount of shock athow quickly the blonde had come to that conclusion. Loki sat on the edge of Thor's bed, patting the area beside him to ask the toher man to sit. Thor's frown deepned as he sat beside hs brother.

"Thor, has your father-"

"He is your father as well!" Thor interjected.

Loki shook his head. "He is not. Odin is your father. Nevertheless, has he informed you of anything of me?"

Thor looked puzled. "Father has informed me of nothing of you, Brother. What is it you are referring to?"

Loki grimaced as if in pain as he heard Thor call him Brother yet aain. He took a deep breath as he prepared to tell the man beside him of his true parentage.

"I... am not your brother," Loki began. "I am not of Odin's blood; I am one of your enemies. My people are the Frost Giants."

He took a reath and paused a moment to llet what he had said to Thor sink in before continuing.

"I am one of the monsters Asgardians tell their children of at night. I am a nmonster, a villain." Loki glanced up at Thor, fearing what the man's rection would be.

A smile began to form on Thor's lips as he shook his head.

"I care not of blood. You have always been my brother. You will always _be_ my Brother." Thor grabbed the maller man and hugged him, not giving Loki time to respond at all. "Always."


	2. Disappearance- TonyXLoki

Tony glanced up from his work station to see what had caused the clattering noise to his right. To his surprise, it was Loki who was cursing softly under his breath at the mess he had made. Tony chuckled, liking the fact that Loki had come to visit him.

"Seems like you made a mess there," Tony teased.

Loki's head whipped up to glare at he shorter man before running his hand through his hair with a small laugh.

"Gods don't make messes," he smirked, winking at the scientist.

Tony rolled his eyes, his body feeling slightly warm, and typed a command into Jarvis before stepping away from his latest project. Loki returned his attention to the mechanical device he had caused to fall to the ground with his sudden entrance. He bent over to pick it up, but Tony's hand snatched it up before Loki's fingers could brush it. Loki closed his eyes as he straightened back up and let out a small sigh.

"Did you really have to grab it away from me, Anthony?" Loki questioned before he noticed Tony's expression. "Anthony?"

"See," Tony said, a slight hint of anger in his voice, " this is why you don't need to use magic so much." Tony shoved the broken robot in Loki's face, revealing the damage the God had caused.

"Oh," Loki whispered. "I see. I am regretful that I came to visit you now, seeing as how I have caused you troubles."

With that, Loki disappeared in a cloud of black-green smoke before Tony could voice his disapproval, never to be seen again.


	3. Athena: Captured

The girl fell onto the ground, tears rolling don her face. The rain soaked hr newy bought blouse, chillingher to the bone. Rocks stabbe into her stomach and legs, breaking he skin. Her blood mixed with the ater streaming around her and flowed away. She struggled to raise her eyes to see the man she had thought loved her.

"You filthy piece of shit," he growled down at her, his eyes filled withe hatred.

The man pulled back his foot to kick her hard in the stomach before getting back in his carriage and galloping away. The girl watched the back of the carriage disappear, tears flowing less and less as he got farther away.

Slowly, the girl rose, smirking softly as she wiped the forced tears from her face. Pulling down her skirt, she picked up the bag her ex-fiance had thrown at her when he had pushed her from the carriage. She began to walk through the pouring rain in search of a dry place to stay.

The gil saw a light ahead of where she was and rushed to it. She ran inside the pub, pulling a cloak from her bag and quickly covered her dirtied clothes.

Heads turned to stare at her as she began to walk to the counter. She sat on a stool beside a heavy-set man who paid her no attention at all.

"I would like some ale, please," she asked politely, grinning at the scraggly bartender.

He nodded, eyeing her as he filled a mug. Setting it in front of her, the man leaned forward and looked her up ad down, inspecting her. Standing up straight, the man turned and began to clean a mug.

"So, girl, what is a pretty 'lil thing like ye doing in a place like here?" he asked, frowning as she laughed.

"The bastard that had been my fiane threw me out!" she giggled, taking another swig of ale. "He decided he was too good for me, so him and his 'princely' self threw me from the carriage."

A flash of teeth startled the man as the girl smirked at him. She finished her ale and stood, cape flowing out from her body as she turned. Tossing some coins at the counter, the girl bagan to walk to the pub's exit. As she reached the door, the man from the bar shouted at her.

"Hey! Who are ye?" he yelled.

Turning her head slightly to look over her shoulder, the girl grinned, showing her pearly white teeth.

"I am the Goddess Athena."


	4. The Quest For Sex- AndrewXJosh

**I apologize to anyone and everyone who reads this. ._. It was written because a friend of mine requested I write a fanfiction about him and his best friend... being gay together... even though neither are actually gay. *sighs* Enjoy~!**

* * *

The sun shone in through the window, causing Josh to stir awake. At first, he simply rolled over, not bothering getting up until he realized something important.

Today was Wednesday.

Josh bolted out of his bed, running into the kitchen as thoughts of Andrew pounding into him ran through his mind. Andrew sat at the table, his legs daintily crossed as he drank his tea. Andrew glanced up, setting his tea-cup down before Josh pulled him into one of their ridiculous hugs.

The two boys jumped around as the fixed the room they only used on Wednesdays. Josh pulled the taller boy on top of him, flipping the light off as he went. Andrew hurridly pulled the door closed as he fell.

And so, their quest for sex began.

* * *

Panting filled the darkened room, moans softly coming from the dark haired boy. Suddenly, he pushed Josh off of him.

"I told you, it has to be **EXACTLY** four seconds long!"

Josh looked crushed, grabbing the younger boy's hands. "Please! I can do it! Just let me try again," Josh pleaded, his blond hair covering parts of his face.

Andrew frowned, nodding as he let Josh re-enter him. The blond's attempts at perfection failed time and time again, Andrew getting angrier each time,

"Dammit, Josh! If you don't get it right- Nggh~!" Andrew's threat was cut short as Josh came inside of the brunette, finally getting it at exactly four seconds before he did.

The brunette moaned as Josh pulled out, rolling onto his back beside the younger boy. The blond looked over to grin at Andrew.

"I think this has been the best Wednesday so far," Josh chuckled.

Andrew nodded in agreement as sleep overtook him. Josh leaned over to kiss the younger boy's forehead before falling asleep himself, allowing their quest for sex to come to an end.


End file.
